Future Issues
by Pick your posion
Summary: Chris is the past. Someone wants him in the future. He also wants someone in the future...more then Wyatt. Sucky summary. WyattxChris love story. Slash.
1. Past and Future

_**I do not own Charmed****

* * *

**_

"Go and get him." a man comanded to a women.

"Never." the women hissed

"I said go." the man said

"And I said no! You're not going to hurt Chris."

"Bianca. He's my brother. I'm not going to kill him."

"You don't know that Wyatt! You get angry then you lash out! I'm suprised Ridge is alive." and Wyatt turned and gave her the coldest glare she had ever seen.

"I would never hurt my son." Wyatt hissed

"You never know." Bianca said, and Wyatt backhanded her.

"I WOULDN'T!" he bellowed

"I'm sure!" Bianca snorted

Wyatt snapped his fingers, and 3 demons shimmered in.

"Take her. Kill her." Wyatt said, with no regret or sadness in his voice, just coldness. The demons grabbed the struggling Phoenix and shimmered out. Just as flames appeared. It turned into a cute little boy, with shaggy blonde hair and dazzling brown eyes. He smiled and ran to Wyatt, who picked him up.

"Hey buddy."

"Hi daddy!"

"You're gonna see daddy Chris soon." Wyatt said, moving the boy to his hip. He smiled brightly.

"Yay!" he screamed

"You like Chris huh?" he asked

"He's daddy!" the boy said, like Wyatt was crazy.

"Do you miss him?" Wyatt asked

"Yeah." Ridge said sadly.

"Don't worry. I promise you'll see him soon." and Wyatt kissed his head.

"Can we play?" Ridge asked

"Sure. What do you want to play?" Wyatt asked with a soft smile.

"Pirates!" he said excited.

"Okay." Wyatt laughed, "We'll play pirates."

-------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, come on." Chris said, as he flipped through the pages in the book. "Yelda, Yelda."

"Chris!!" Piper screamed

"Up here!" he screamed, and he heard 3 sets of footsteeps. He groaned when he realized it was his aunts and his mom. They opened the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why does something have to be wrong?" Phoebe asked

"I don't know." he said, with a shrug.

"Well nothing's wrong." Piper said

"Then what's up?" Chris asked

"We need info." Paige said, cutting the chase.

"On what?" he asked

"Wyatt."

"No. I told you he was evil and you kicked me out and told me you never wanted to talk or see me again." Chris said

"Chris...is he married?" Piper asked

"No." Chris said

"Kids?" Phoebe asked

"Future-"

"What are we going to change? If I find out I have a granchild what's the worst that can happen?" Piper asked

"I don't know." Chris said, trying not to think about his son.

"Tell us." Paige said

"Fine." Chris sighed, but this is the last piece of info! "He has 1 son, and that's all your going to find out."

"I'm a grandma!" Piper said happily.

"Yeah...I'm a mother." Chris muttered under his breath, then smiled when he realized he was a mother/father. Woah. That's weird.

Then suddenly Chris went flying into a wall, and everything went black.

* * *

**A/N:** Your thoughts? Also if you want a picture of their son, pm me or just say so in a review and I'll send you the url! Plz review! 


	2. I'm going to kill HIM!

**_I do not own Charmed...this is just another fantasy of mine._**

**_Incest (Wyatt x Chris)_**

**_Slash_**

**_Mpreg_**

**_This takes place after Chris-Crossed._**

**_Bianca wasn't his fiancee. Just friend! She died! She isn't coming back! Sorry to her fans, but I just can't stand her._**

* * *

Chris woke up with a groan and instantly was looking into Piper's worried brown eyes, his eyes. Luckily she didn't notice. 

"Are you okay?" Piper asked

"Yeah. What happened?" he asked, sitting up.

"A demon called Yelda attacked."

"Oh shit! Please tell me you killed him." Chris said, and Piper nodded. "Good."

"So Chris. What'd you do to him?" Paige asked

"I might have orbed his family jewls some where." Chris said

"What!?" the sisters yelled

"Oh he's a demon!" Chris said, standing up and then Piper grabbed on to him when he swayed slightly.

"Holy crap. Why's the room spinning?" he asked

"It's not." Phoebe said, and then Chris closed his eyes from a second and opened them and everything was fine.

"Guess I was just a little dizzy."

"A little?" Piper asked with a smile. Chris just sighed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay baby. Where are you going?" Wyatt asked, his son.

"To daddy."

"Where?" Wyatt asked again.

"2004." Ridge answered, as he swayed a little in a bored motion.

"What are you going to tell him?"

"I don' wanna!" Ridge whined

"Ridge, you need to. Now. What did I do?" Wyatt asked

"You hurt me." Ridge said, with a pout. He didn't wanna lie to his daddy.

"I know you don't want to say that but you have to." Wyatt said, softly.

"Why?" Ridge asked

"Do you want daddy back here?" Wyatt asked, and Ridge nodded. "Then you have to do this."

"Okay daddy."

"Can I have a hug?" Wyatt asked, and Ridge wrapped his small arms around Wyatt's neck and Wyatt wrapped his around Ridge's waist, and he picked him up and held him for a moment. He doesn't like sending his son to the past but he has to. So him, Chris, and Ridge can be a family.

Wyatt kissed his cheek and placed him on the ground.

"Okay, you ready?" Wyatt asked, and Ridge shook his head. "Come on baby."

"Okay." Ridge pouted, and Wyatt cast the spell and a portal opened.

"Daddy's sending a few demons with you alright? They're gonna have to hurt you a little." Wyatt said, distaste clearly in his voice.

"Okay." Ridge said once more. Wyatt then looked at his demons.

"Just scruff him up a little. **_No_** broken bones. Just a bruise maybe 2. Got it?" he asked harshly.

"Yes my liege." the head demon said.

"Good." then he got on his knees infront of his 4 year old son.

"Okay baby. Find daddy and stay with him. Got it?"

"Yeah." Ridge said, and he hugged Wyatt. "Wuv you daddy."

"I love you too baby." he said, before Ridge pulled back and Wyatt brushed his hair off to the side, and kissed his forehead. Then he stood up and a demon grabbed his arm, and then they walked through the portal. Wyatt sighed and sat in a chair.

He couldn't believe he just let a demon touch his son. What kind of father is he?

Oh yeah. A father who wants to have an actual family! Besides if they hurt Ridge too bad...their dead. No big loss there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure your okay?" Piper asked Chris.

"Yeah I'm good." Chris said, and he could tell the sisters didn't believe him. "I'm fine! Besides why do you care? You hate me right?"

"We don't hate you. We just don't know you." Phoebe said

"Yeah I know." Chris said, and then a portal opened. Chris instantly felt fear. Wyatt.

"Uhhh Chris. Are you planning on a visit?" Paige asked

"No." Chris said, and a minute later a crying little boy and 3 demons walked out and the demon shoved the little boy on the ground. Chris instantly recognized the boy as Ridge Matthew Halliwell. He waved his hand and the demons went flying, before he do any damage the demons ran through the portal and it closed.

Chris ran over to his son and got on his knees.

"Ridge?" he asked, and his son looked up and locked eyes with him.

"Daddy!" he cried, before he crawled on Chris's lap. Chris smiled and hugged him tightly and kissed his head.

"Hey baby boy." he said

"I miss you." Ridge said

"I missed you too." Chris said

"Chris...who's this?" Piper asked

"Uhhh my son." Chris said, standing up, while hugging his son still.

"Your only 22!" Piper cried

"20 actually." Chris said

"WHAT!?" Piper screamed

"I'm sorry I lied!"

"How old's your son?" Phoebe asked

"4." Chris answered

"You had him at 16?" Piper asked

"Yeah." Chris said, but not on purpose!

His 18 year old brother, needed an heir, of course Wyatt didn't mention that at the time. He just said he loved Chris more then a brother and wanted to show him how much he loved him. He got his heir after one night of love making, then Chris found out exactly what he wanted. They fought non stop for an entire day. Then Wyatt said he really does love Chris more then a brother and he wasn't lying about that but he also needed an heir, so he got both. Chris joined him for a while, then Wyatt killed an innocent little girl right infront of him when Ridge was 1...Chris left him and tried to take Ridge but he couldn't get to him.

"Why?" Phoebe asked

"I didn't know I'd get a kid." Chris said, "But someone else did."

"The girl meant to get pregnant?" Piper asked

"There was no girl." Chris admitted

"Then how..." Paige said

"I gave birth to Ridge."

"How?" Piper asked

"Magic." Chris said

"Care to explain?" Paige asked, and Ridge layed his head on Chris's shoulder and started to suck on his thumb calmly, totally at ease.

"Uhhh...I'm bi." Chris started

"You are!?" Paige asked

"Didn't I just say that? Now. Do you want to know the rest or not? I mean I'm actually sharing with you guys."

"Sorry. Continue." Piper said

"Well. I slept with Wy-...someone. Got pregnant found out the guy needed an heir, I had Ridge." Chris said, "End of story."

"Heir?"

"Yeah. He's kind of the ruler of the world. But when I got pregnant he was just a normal 18 year old guy." Chris said, "Who turned evil a month later."

"Wow. What happened?" Phoebe asked

"I joined him. I loved him and he loved me. Then...he killed and innocent little girl 'cause her parents were witches. I left him after that." Chris said

"I'm so sorry." Phoebe said, feeling how sad he was.

"Yeah." Chris said

"Loved? Do you still love him?" Paige asked, and Chris nodded slowly.

"Always will." Chris whispered

"Daddy wuv you too." Ridge said

"Ridge...why are you here?" and then Ridge remembered what daddy told him to say.

"Daddy hurt me." he lied

"What?" Chris asked in shock. Wyatt would never do that...right?

"What'd he do?" Chris asked

"Hurt me." Ridge said

"Did he touch you?" Chris asked, and Ridge nodded. He had no idea what he was talking about but daddy only said to tell Chris that Wyatt hurt him.

"I'm going to kill him." Chris hissed

"Why would he touch a 4 year old?" Piper asked, shocked.

"Because he's a sick bastard." Chris said, walking over to the book.

"What are you doing?" Paige asked

"Vanquishing potion." Chris said simply.

"You're not going to vanquish him." Phoebe said with a sad smile.

"Why not?" Chris asked

"You just said you love him. That's not going to go away. Trust me."

"Then what can I do?" Chris asked, misseribly.

"I don't know." she said

"Uhhhh...I'll go to the future." Chris said, "Deal with him."

"Kill him?" Paige asked

"I won't be able to." Chris said putting Ridge down. "Oh right. Ridge that's Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. Guys this is Ridge." and he walked over to the wall and drew the portal.

"Chris..what about your son?" Piper asked

"Can you watch him?" Chris asked

"I guess." Piper said, and Chris walked over to the book and flipped through the pages.

"Thanks." he said, before he recited:

Hear these words.

Hear the rhyme.

Heed the hope within my mind.

Send me back to where I'll find

What I wish in place and time

The triquetra glowed blue and Chris walked through without a glance back. He just needed to kill Wyatt...or beat the crap out of him. Either one works for him.

**_TBC..._**

* * *

Your thoughts? 

It's only 7:30 and I really wanna write more...so I'll probably post another chapter, but who knows! I need more reviews! Just so I know people are actually reading it. I do accept flames. So if you totally hate this, write me a nice little flame about how much you hate it!

Also, still! If you want a picture of their son tell me! I can't put the url on here. I'm sure I could but I don't feel like fustrating myself.


	3. Mistake?

**_I do not own Charmed...I know boring, but I had to say it._**

**_Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I totally forgot my friends were spending the night. But to make up for it I'll add another chapter later today, maybe in an hour or so...yeah, sorry!_**

**_

* * *

_**

As soon as Chris walked through the portal he came face to face with Wyatt.

"You bastard!" Chris growled, as he started to advance on him and Wyatt took some steps back.

"Relax. I didn't touch him." Wyatt said calmly and Chris's furious changed to confused.

"Wha-...please tell me this isn't a trick." Chris said, and Wyatt was silent. "Of course. You'd never do that to him, and yet here I am. Falling for it nice and easy."

"I didn't want to trick you. Neither did Ridge, but I had to." Wyatt said

"You made our son lie to me?" Chris asked

"Yeah. I want us to be a family again Chris." Wyatt said

"We can't be." Chris said, god this hurts.

"Yes we can!" Wyatt said, walking up to him.

"No we can't Wyatt. You killed that girl...who says you won't do the same to Ridge or me if you get angry?" Chris asked, and he saw fury in Wyatt's eyes for moment.

"What is with people thinking I'd hurt you 2!?" he asked, "When have I ever hurt you!?" walking away from and over to the table.

"What about when you killed the girl? Or when you killed mom?" Chris asked

"I didn't kill mom." Wyatt snarled, "I couldn't even if I would have wanted to. She's still our mother."

"What about the little girl?" Chris asked

"Did you know that little girl was a powerful demon? Huh? She was a demon kid Chris. The Resistance decided to kill us. They sent her to kill me, you and Ridge." Wyatt said

"No...they...they wouldn't kill an innocent baby." Chris said, refusing to believe his friends would do that. They said that it was Lizzie's daughter, and Lizzie is a good witch...they wouldn't have lied right? But why would Wyatt? Why would he lie for no reason? Oh god this is confusing.

"Yeah right Chris." Wyatt said, "They would have killed him in a heart beat and you know it. He's powerful. I'm his father. So he's evil...your son's evil if I am. He's just like me Chris."

"No. No he's not." Chris said

"Yes. He. Is." Wyatt said, walking up to him. "I raised him. You say I'm evil...so he is too."

"Wy...stop." Chris said, closing his eyes. This was just way to much.

"Why? The truth hurts Chris." Wyatt said, softly at the end, and Chris opened his beautiful brown eyes and looked at Wyatt.

"I...they...the..." Chris studdered, and Wyatt wrapped his arms around him and Chris layed his head on Wyatt's shoulder, accepting the embrace.

He felt Wyatt's hand slowly drift from his upper back to his butt. It felt really nice when Wyatt finally reached his target. Especially since he's been celibate for 3 whole years(ever since he left Wyatt)! He closed his eyes and breathed in Wyatt's scent. He smelled like cinnamon and pure Wyatt. He wrapped his arms around Wyatt's neck, and tried to pull him closer. Wyatt in response grabbed his butt, and kissed his neck.

"I've missed you." Wyatt whispered, happy to have his angel in his arms again.

"You too." Chris said, quietly.

"You wanna make love?" Wyatt asked, and Chris smiled a little, before he nodded. Then the next thing he knew he was in a bedroom lying on a bed with Wyatt ontop of him. He looked around and realized it was Wyatt's room.

'Duh Chris! Where else is he suppouse to take you!?' he thought, then he moaned when Wyatt started to suck on his neck as he grinded their hips together.

"Oh god...Wy." he moaned, as he tangled his fingers into Wyatt's golden locks.

The next thing he knew Wyatt was thrusting in and out of him, as they both moaned in pleasure. Wyatt moaned as he felt pure extacy flowing through his veins.

They went nice and slow, knowing it would probably be a while before they made love again, and they wanted the moment to last as long as possible.

They finally stopped and Wyatt collapsed ontop of Chris after their 4th orgasm. After a few minutes Wyatt rolled off of Chris, pulling him to him. Chris cuddled into Wyatt and closed his eyes in exaustion.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Chris said, and they shared some after glow kisses, before they both fell asleep, content and satisfied.

Chris was the first one up. He looked at Wyatt and smiled softly. Wyatt looked like an angel when he was asleep. He kissed him lightly on the lips before he carefully got out of the bed, and got dressed. He gave Wyatt one more kiss before he walked over to the portal that Wyatt created for Ridge and quietly chanted:

Hear these words.

Hear the rhyme.

Heed the hope within my mind.

Send me back to where I'll find

What I wish in place and time

Chris looked at Wyatt one more time before he walked through the portal. He was greeted with an empty attic, just what he needs. He sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands. He really missed Wyatt. Not sexually...just...he missed him. He missed that safe and loved feeling he had whenver Wyatt was around. Now he just feels cold and alone. He looked around and then he heard Ridge scream, but it was a laughter scream.

He sighed and got up and walked downstairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt woke up alone. He rubbed his eyes and sat up and looked around. Chris's clothes were gone.

"Ugh, damn it." he cursed, getting up. He quickly pulled on some clean clothes and walked back to his bed. He sat down with a sigh. Chris was gone. Ridge was gone. He was alone. Great. He layed down so his face was buried in the pillow and he groaned, and moved away from that pillow. It smelled like vanilla...Chris. He knew he was screwed. No matter what he did now he was going to think of Chris...his angel.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Chris!" Piper said when she saw him enter the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Ridge screamed running up to him and Chris picked him up before he sat down on chair.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked

"Ridge lied." Chris said

"Sorry daddy." Ridge said, looking at the ground.

"It's okay baby boy, just don't do it again." Chris said and Ridge nodded.

"What happened?" Paige asked

"Well...I'm not celibate anymore." Chris said

"You slept with him!?" Piper asked

"Yeah." Chris said, leaning against the chair with a sigh. "I couldn't help it."

"How long have you been celibate?" Phoebe asked

"3 years." he said, "3 _very _long years."

"How did you make it so long?" Paige asked, shocked.

"Well, he wasn't there. I don't like anyone else. Therefore no one to sleep with. I know I could have just slept with some random person but I couldn't." Chris said

"What'd he do to stop you?" Piper asked, sitting down.

"Nothing." Chris said

"Why not!?" Paige asked

"He was asleep." Chris said

"You saw daddy?" Ridge asked

"Yeah."

"Did he cry?" Ridge asked, and Chris looked confused.

"No. Why?" Ridge asked

"He always cries. Only if he's alone though."

"How do you know that then?" Chris asked

"I watch him sometimes." Ridge said

"Has he ever kissed anyone?"

"Do I count? He always kisses my head." Ridge said, as he grabbed a green crayon.

"No you don't count."

"Ummmm...no." Ridge said, coloring.

"Really?" Chris asked shocked.

"Yeah. He says he only want you." Ridge said

"I'm amazed at the things that come out of your 4 year old sons mouth." Piper said

"You aren't the only one." Chris said, "I'm gonna go upstairs."

"Dare I ask why?" Piper asked

"I just want some alone time." Chris said getting up. He set Ridge in the seat, kissed his head then headed for the attic.

He sighed and looked around. It's still just a messy attic, nothing's really different in the future...except it's more clean and perfect. Then again it is a muesum, thanks to Wy. He walked over to the book and flipped though the pages. Not looking for anything in particular.

Then orbs appeared. Chris groaned when he realized it was Leo.

"What are you doing here Chris?" Leo asked

"I'm looking through the book." he said

"What for?" Leo asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Then Chris got a flash of Wyatt crossing his arms. Woah. That's creepy.

"Please don't do that." Chris said

"Cross my arms? Why not? I like to." Leo said

"Fine. Whatever."

'Atleast I know where he gets it from now.Our deadbeat dad.'

"So Chris...run into any Valarkies lately?" Leo asked

"Would you just get over that already!?" Chris yelled. He's like a friggin elephant...or is it some other animal who never forgets?

"No. You murdered people Chris!" Leo snapped

"They didn't die! They're souls went back to Valhalla and they're fine!" Chris yelled, and then Piper, Phoebe, and Paige walked in. Paige holding Ridge.

"Who's he?" Leo asked

"My son." Chris growled, using all his will power not to kill Leo.

"Your son? So. He's evil too?" Leo asked, and Chris tackled Leo and started punching him. Piper and her sisters gasped, and Piper ran over and tried to pull Chris off of Leo.

"You bastard!" Chris roared, punching him in the nose. Leo rolled them over and punched Chris a few times, before Chris punched him and used some tk and Leo flew off him. Piper then stepped in front of Chris and put her hands on his heaving chest and stopped him.

"Move Piper." Chris said

"No." she said firmly. She saw Leo moving towards them. "Take one more step and I'll blow you up!" Leo froze.

"Leo. Get out of here and don't come back." Piper said, feeling the need to stick up for her whitelighter.

"What? What about Wyatt!? He's not safe with Chris!" Leo screamed

"He's fine. He's only in danger when your around." Piper said

"Piper! Chris attacked me!" Leo said

"Because you called his son evil!" Piper screamed, "Now go."

"Pip-"

"I SAID GO!" she shrieked, and Leo glared at Chris for a minute before he orbed out.

"Sorry." Chris said once he was completley gone.

"It's fine." Piper said, and then they all heard crying. "I'll go get Wyatt. Paige, take care of Chris, Pheebs, help." and then she left the attic.

Paige set Ridge down and made Chris sit on the couch.

"Ice." and a bag of ice appeared. She gently put it on Chris's eye.

"Daddy?" Ridge asked, as he walked up to him.

"Yeah?" Chris asked

"Why grandpa hit you?" he asked, and Paige and Phoebe gasped.

"GRANDPA!?" a voice shrieked. Chris slowly moved his head to the door and saw a shocked Piper standing in the doorway, with Wyatt on her hip.

"Ummm...no?" Chris tried, realizing his secret was out.

"Leo...wait...is Wyatt your boyfriend?" Piper asked

"Yeah." Chris said

"So...Ridge is my grandson?" Piper asked

"Yeah." Chris said once more.

"My baby's evil and ruler of the world?" Piper asked, remembering what Chris said.

"Kind of." Chris said

"My god." Piper said, looking down at baby Wyatt. "He doesn't look evil."

"He isn't...yet." Chris said, "Hopefully he never will be."

"Your hiding something." Phoebe stated

"One thing." Chris muttered

"What?" Paige asked

"You guys are going to flip out." Chris said

"Tell us." Phoebe said, and Chris took a deep breath.

"I'm Wyatt's little brother." Chris said quietly.

"WHAT!?" Piper screamed once more.

"Your my mom." Chris said to Piper.

"But-but...Wyatt and you...you...Ridge..." she studdered

"Wyatt!" Paige said, and orbed Wyatt to her just as Piper fainted.

"Ow." Chris said, "That's gonna hurt when she wakes up."

"You slept with your brother?" Phoebe asked

"Yeah, yeah. Incest, blah blah blah!" Chris said, getting up and walking over to his mom.

"Ummm...Piper..." he said, shaking her slightly. "Piper!"

Piper groaned and then opened her eyes and looked into a matching pair.

"Why didn't I notice?" she asked

"What?"

"Your eyes." she said

"I don't think you really cared about my eyes." he said, "But that's okay."

"No it's not! Your my baby...I should have sensed it or something."

"How?" Chris asked

"I don't know. I just wish I did...I'm so sorry!" she said, pulling him into a hug. Chris happily hugged her back. He hasn't hugged her since he was 10, when she died.

"Do you love Wyatt?" Piper asked suddenly.

"Sure, why wouldn't I?" he asked

"Just asking." Piper said

"Why?"

"Maybe I could accept it." Piper muttered, and Chris smiled.

"That'd be nice." he said with a little laugh.

"Wait...when do you need to be concived?" Piper asked, and Chris's mouth opened in shock.

"Oh shit." he said

"Language!" Piper snapped

"Sorry. Wyatt's exactly 1 year and 9 months older then me." Chris said

"On his first birthday?" Piper asked, and Chris nodded.

"That's tomorrow." Paige noted

"I know." Chris said, "I totally forgot about _me_." and he sat back.

Then Chris looked at his son. Both of them would disappear forever if he can't get Piper and Leo together for just one night.

"Make love potions." Piper ordered and Chris stood up and helped his mother up.

"What?" Paige asked, shocked that Piper would say that.

"Make love potions. I'm having a second child." Piper said, "I don't care what I have to do." then she grabbed Wyatt and left the attic.

"You heard her! Make the potions!" Chris said, as he picked up Ridge.

"I can't believe this." Phoebe said

"Well. She did tell us to, so we wouldn't be doing anything bad." Paige said, walking over to the ingredients.

"I know. This is so personal gain." Phoebe said

"What about Chris?" Paige asked, and Phoebe looked at her nephew, right into his deep brown eyes.

"I'm hooked." she stated walking over to Paige.

* * *

You think I should have put them together or not? I think so, so obvisouly I did. I have a reason for them getting together, I'll give you an e-cookie if you can figure it out! Please REVIEW! 


	4. Chris or no Chris?

I do not own Charmed, yada yada yada!

* * *

"Okay. Here." Phoebe said, handing Piper the potion.

"Are you positive it'll work?" Piper asked

"Yeah. We tested it out on Chris." Paige added

"Where's he at?" Piper asked

"Locked in your room." Phoebe said

"Why?"

"He's a little lovey and started humping everything." Paige explained

"When's he gonna snap out of it!?" Piper asked

"Hopefully soon." Phoebe said

Then orbs appeared and it formed into Chris.

"I hate you." he said to Page and Phoebe.

"Have fun with yourself?" Paige asked, and Phoebe and Piper tried not to laugh, but they were smiling.

"Haha. Actually Wyatt was in there..." Chris trailed off.

"What!?" Piper screamed, and Chris smirked.

"Gotch ya." he said, and Piper slapped his arm. "I'm just kidding! Sheesh!"

"Okay. Call Leo." Piper said

"You." Phoebe said

"Why?" Piper asked

"He'll come for you! Now hurry before the party starts!" Phoebe said

"Leo!"

Nothing.

"Leo please! I-I'm sorry!" she screamed, even though she was the farthest thing from it.

They all saw orbs appear.

"You are?" Leo asked, shocked.

"No-" she stopped when Chris elbowed her slightly.

"Don't you elbow me young man." she said, and Chris moved his eyes towards Leo, and then they widdened. "Right."

"Piper?" Leo asked

"Yes. I'm sorry." Piper lied

"So Chris is leaving?" Leo asked

"Not quite. He actually needs to arrive first." Piper said, before she threw the potion at him, and he glowed and pinkish red.

"Okay go!" Chris said covering his eyes, and Piper and Leo orbed upstairs. "Ew!" and he shuddered.

"Oh my niave little nephew." Phoebe said, patting his shoulder. Then her phone rang.

"Hello? Elise! I know...yes...I never said that...no...alright...I can't! It's my nephews birthday! I know...how about I work on it at the Manor? That'll work? Okay great...no later then 7...got it, bye." and she hung up. "I completley forgot about my article!"

"Oh. Who cares?" Chris asked

"Christopher Perry!"

"Yeah yeah!" he said

"Wait. What's your full name?" Paige asked

"Christopher Perry Halliwell." he said, quietly.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell! It matters to me!" Phoebe screamed

"Oh god. Bad memories." Chris said said, before he ran off, while Paige and Phoebe laughed.

**_Upstairs..._**

Leo glowed a pinkish red after everything was done.

"Piper...you...you gave me a love potion!? Why!?" he asked

"I need to get pregnant with our son." she said, getting up and putting on her clothes.

"Our son?" Leo asked

"Chris."

"Chris?" Leo asked confused

"Chris Perry is our son from the future Leo." Piper said, and Leo looked shocked. "Now...you need to leave."

"Piper you can't just-"

"Yes I can. Leave." she said, and he got dressed and orbed out.

Piper sighed and walked downstairs.

"Your made." she said to Chris.

"Ew." and he walked off, then he ran back and hugged Piper, "Thanks mom." and he ran off again.

Piper smiled and put a hand on her stomach. Then she shook her head and headed downstairs to her sisters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi mister!" a little boy said to Chris.

"Hi." Chris said

"My names Ben." he said

"Chris."

"I'm 5!"

"Nice, I'm 20."

"Your old.

"Wait 15 years." Chris muttered, this kid was really starting to get on his nerves.

"Do you gots grays?" the boy asked

"No."

"Girlfriend?"

"No."

"Your a loser."

"I know." Chris said

"I have a girlfriend."

"Great for you." Chris said with a sigh. He saw his aunts watching him, so he made a gun out of his hands and put itup to his head and pulled the trigger. His aunts started laughing at him though. This kid, Ben, was really annoying. Thank god he's not his son.

"You gots a mole." Ben said

"It's a freckle." Chris sighed

"Nu uh!"

"Whatever." Chris said, "Why don't you go play with the other kids."

"I don' wanna. They're babies."

"So are you." he said, before he got up and walked over to his aunts.

"He's so cute, not as cute as Ridge, but still cute." Phoebe said

"He's an annoying pain in my ass." Chris muttered

"Is he that bad?"

"That's putting it nicely. Would you like to hear what he really is?" Chris asked

"No." Paige and Phoebe said, they had a feeling it was going to have a few curse words in it.

Then Piper walked over to them, she was smiling.

"Having a good time?" she asked

"No." Chris said

"Why not!? Ridge is." she said, pointing at her grandson who had a big green ball and was laying on it, with his stomach touching it, and he was bouncing up and down laughing, as other kids played with him. Chris couldn't help but smile at that.

"I know. But I just...I'm not really a fan of kids." Chris said

"You have a kid though." Piper said

"Okay. I love kids, I really really love kids all. It's just some kids...ugh!" he said, "Like Ben, I wanted to strangle him, but I didn't."

"Oh. Ben Montgomery. Yeah, I'm not a fan of his either but Shane, his younger brother is a sweetheart." Piper said, pointing at a cute little boy playing with some other kids.

"He seems okay." Chris said

"He's 3." Piper said, and Shane looked at them. He smiled, and they smiled back.

"Shane! Come here!" Piper said, and Shane came running over. Piper picked him up.

"Hi!" he said with a smile to Chris.

"Hey."

"I'm Shane."

"I'm Chris."

"You tall." he said

"Thanks." Chris said with a litle smile.

"Come pay." he said, and Piper handed Shane to Chris.

"Daddy!" Ridge squealed and Chris walked over. Shane and Ridge were instantly friends and spent the rest of the day playing with each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

1 month later...

Chris Halliwell was leaning over the toilet puking his guts out. He took deep breaths to sop himself from puking again. This was becoming a normal habit and was driving him crazy. It's just like when he was pregant with Ridge...oh crap. He got up washed out his mouth and looked at himself in the mirror.

He couldn't be pregnant again. Not a chance! But...he did had sex with Wyatt a month ago and now here he is puking his guts out every morning. He then realized he was indeed pregnant. He has all the symptoms. He washed his face, before he walked downstairs.

He sat at the table and almost hurled when he smelled bacon.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Piper asked, and Chris slowly shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked

"I'm pregnant." he said

"What?" Piper asked shocked.

"1 month ago. Remember. I went to see Wyatt." Chris said

"Are you sure?" Piper asked

"Yeah. I remember exactly what it was like with Ridge." he said

"How are you pregnant though?" Paige asked

"I don't know. Wyatt cast a spell last time...but he didn't cast it this time."

"Maybe the spell is still in you." Phoebe guessed

"Hmmm...possibly." Chris said, and Ridge ran in.

"Daddy!" and he climbed on Chris's lap.

"I need Wyatt." Chris said

"No you don't!" Piper said, "You're going to continue to save your brother, and we're going to help, with the demons and the baby."

"Thanks." Chris said

"Baby?" Ridge asked

"Your going to be a big brother." Chris said with a smile, and Ridge's mouth opened.

"Rweally!?" he asked

"Yeah." Chris said, and Ridge smiled.

"I be best big broder eva!" Ridge said, and Chris kissed his head.

"I'm sure you will." he said

* * *

Like you never guessed that would happen! Anyways hope you like this chapter! I will most deffinately be writing more today! Please REVIEW! 


	5. Baby baby

**_I do not own Charmed...but I do own Ridge and someone else in this chapter but I won't say who! hehe_**

**_Forgot to add this to the last chapter._**

**_Incest._**

**_Slash._**

**_Okay, I feel better now. You have been warned!!!!_**

* * *

**_5 months later..._**

Both Chris is 6 months pregnant and Piper is 5. Which is kind of odd since Piper is pregnant with Chris and Chris is pregnant with his own child even though he isn't even born yet. Everyone trys not to think about it much. Ridge is still in the past even though demons from the future have visited a couple of times. Wyatt still has no idea that he's going to be a father of 2 children now, instead of 1. Also Piper and Leo had a discussion and now Leo visits regularly, and helps out with demons and stuff.

Chris was lying on the couch watching TV when Leo walked into the room.

"Hey son."

"Hi dad." Chris said, staring at the TV. Him and Leo have managed to work everything out and get along pretty well now.

"What are you watching?" Leo asked

"Porn." Chris said

"Why?" Leo asked shocked.

"Hello. Hormones with no one to help." Chris said

"Do you need your Wyatt?" Leo asked

"Hell yeah. But I can't, so porn'll do." Chris said, and Piper walked in. She actually looked at the TV though.

"Christopher!" and she turned off the TV and Chris groaned.

"Turn it back on!" he whined

"You're son is in the next room!" Piper said

"I don't care! He can watch too for all I care!" he said, "Just turn the TV on!" and it turned on. "I love you." Chris said to his stomach. Piper turned it off again.

"Okay. What do you need?" Chris asked, sitting up.

"You're child wants you." she said, and Chris got up and walked into the kitchen. Ridge was painting.

"What are you doing baby boy?" he asked, sitting down.

"Look!" he said, and he held up a picture. Chris said 4 stick figures. One had a black block on the body and yellow hair and another had a red block and blue block on it and brown hair. Then 2 little boys. Chris realized it was there family.

"Is that daddy?" he asked, pointing at the blonde stick figure, and Ridge's head bobbed up and down. "Is that the baby?"

"Yeah!"

"How do you know it's a boy?" he asked

"I'm the broder. I know." he said, before he went back to painting.

"Right, you want some juice?" Chris asked, and Ridge nodded. "Apple?"

"Yeah!" Ridge cheered, and Chris ruffled his golden locks and walked over to the fridge and took out the apple juice.

"Can I trust you with a normal cup?"

"I mights accidently put my bush in it." Ridge said, since he had a cup of water to wash out the paint.

"Sippy it is." Chris said, as he filled it up and put it next to Ridge, kissed his head, then left the room. His mom, dad, and aunts were watching porn.

"Hey!" he said, sitting down.

"This is the good stuff." Paige said

"Yeah." Chris agreed, "Ow." and he put a hand on his stomach.

"Did it kick?" Piper asked, and Chris nodded.

"My kidney." he said, and they smiled at him. "That really hurts!"

"Yes it does." Piper agreed

Chris slumped in his seat a little and tried to get comfortable.

"Sit up." Piper said, and Chris did. Piper grabbed a couple of pillows and moved them behind him and he sat back.

"Thanks." he said closing his eyes.

"So, what did Ridge want?" Piper asked

"To show me a family potrait." Chris said

"Aw! That's so cute!" Phoebe said

"Yeah. Apparently I'm having another boy." Chris said

"How do you know?" Leo asked

"Ridge says so. He's the older brother so he knows." Chris said, and they laughed.

"So...any names?" Piper asked

"Actually. Wyatt and I have discussed names before and we almost named Ridge Dominic. But Ridge won."

"So...?" Paige asked

"Our second favorite name is Dominic Wyatt Halliwell. SO. If it is a boy, that's what I'm naming him." Chris said

"I like that." Piper said

"Yeah."

"What's Ridge's full name?" Leo asked

"Ridge Matthew Halliwell. Notice Wyatt and Matthew?" Chris asked

"Yeah."

"He wanted to name Ridge Wyatt Matthew Halliwell Jr. but I said we could just use his name in Ridge's name and he went for it." Chris said

"I personally like Ridge Matthew more then Wyatt Matthew Jr." Paige said

"Yeah, plus it's a lot less confusing!" Chris said

"What name for a girl?" Piper asked

"Ummm...I don't know...Wyatt wanted Charlotte and I wanted Melinda."

"Charlotte Melinda or Melinda Charlotte?" Paige said

"Probably Charlotte Melinda." Chris said, then he thought about something. "If this kid is born in 2004, will 2004 be his birthdate year?"

"Huh. I never thought about that...but no. It would be whatever year your from."

"2024." Chris said

"Duh! 2004 plus 20." Piper said and they laughed. Ridge walked out and Chris hurridley turned off the TV.

"What's wrong?" he asked, and he sat Ridge on his lap.

"I don' fweel good." he said

"What hurts?" Chris asked

"My tummy." Ridge said, and Chris moved him around, so Ridge was cuddled up to him and Chris slowly rubbed his stomach and held him close.

"I'll be back." Chris said, and he and Ridge disappered in obs. Chris carried him to his own bed and layed him down and Chris layed next to him and Ridge clung to him instantly. "You're okay." he whispered, rubbing his stomach. This is what his mom would do for him or Wyatt when their stomach would hurt and it helped.

**_3 months later..._**

Chris and Piper are on bedrest and are in the same bedroom, since they both got annoyed of being alone.

"Change the chanel." Chris whined

"Don't think so. I have to carry you I get to watch what I want."

"But Days of Our Lives?" Chris asked

"Yes. Now sshhh!" she said, and Chris sighed and kept quiet. Today's Halloween, and Chris has been feeling funny all day. Then he felt pain.

"AH!" he screamed grabbing his stomach. Piper immediatley looked at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Baby." Chris said, before he groaned, and turned on his side.

"Are you in labor?" Piper asked worried and Chris nodded.

"PHOEBE! PAIGE! LEO! HURRY!" she screamed and all 3 came running in and saw Chris.

"How can you have the baby?" Phoebe asked, worried.

"It...don't...worry." he panted, and then his stomach started to glow a little.

"Oh." Phoebe said, and their was a blinding light and they heard a baby crying. When the light disappered Chris was in bed holding a baby.

"Oh my god." Piper said, and Chris smiled.

"Dominic Wyatt Halliwell." he said

"It's a boy?" Leo asked

"Yeah." Chris said, looking at his beautiful baby boy. If only had Wyatt. He got sad at that. Wyatt just missed the birth of his son.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked

"Yeah." Chris lied

"Daddy?" and they all turned and saw Ridge.

"Hey baby boy."

"I'll go get a blanket." Phoebe said, leaving the room.

"Come here Ridge." Chris said, and Ridge climbed on the bed and looked at Dominic. He smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Hi baby." Ridge said, and Phoebe returned with a light yellow blanket and Chris wrapped it around Dominic.

"How are you going to feed him?" Paige asked, and Chris blushed.

"Also part of the spell." he said

"You mean to tell me, you can feed your son using your nipples?" Piper asked, and Chris blushed more, and nodded.

"Only for a week!" he added quickly, "Then he gets to use a bottle." and as if in protest Dominic started crying.

"Okay, everyone out." Piper said, gettin gup and they all left the room.

Chris smiled and kissed Dominic's head.

"I love you baby." he said, and Dominic stopped crying and looked up at Chris, who notcied he has Wyatt's eyes.

* * *

Okay, short sweet and to the point. Wyatt will be in the next chapter. I haven't decided if he should go to the past or not, but there will be something about him. What do you think about Dominic??? Please REVIEW! 

Oh yeah! I have a picture of Dominic also...want the url? You know you do! TELL ME! You could review and say, "Give me the damn url you jerk!" I don't care. I'll give it to you!!!!!!!!


	6. Bonds

I do not own Charmed

* * *

Dominic is officially 1 week old. Chris found out that Dominic _loves _to smile. He smiles at just about everything, even if it's bad or not funny. But Chris loves that, since he's adorable then he smiles. Also today is the day he starts to use bottles, which should be fun.

Chris slowly walked downstairs with Dominic in his arms and Ridge holding one hand. They walked into the kitchen and Ridge let go and sat down. Chris put Dominic in a baby carseat and walked over to the fridge. Then he gasped as a preminition hit him.

"How could you betray us!? We trusted you!" A very pregnant Piper screamed at a man.

"I'm doing this for the greater good Piper.""Gideon" said

"I'm going to kill you!" Leo screamed throwing a bolt of electricity at him, but "Gideon" sent it back and Leo flew back and crashed into the refrigerator. He didn't get up and he was bleeding badly, and blood was dripping out of his mouth. He was dead.

"No!" Piper screamed, then she started flicking her wrists at "Gideon", over and over, and over again until Paige and Phoebe ran in and they held hands and Paige and Phoebe screamed, "The power of three will set us free!" and Piper got it and started chanting also.

"The power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free!" and "Gideon" screamed in agony before he died.Who knew that would actually work on an Elder?

"Leo!" Piper screamed running over to him. She checked for a pulse, but found none. She started sobbing and Paige and Phoebe held her.

Chris couldn't believe it. Gideon. That bastards gonna die! He looked behind him and saw his whole family looking at him.

"I know who's going to turn Wyatt." Chris said

"Who?" Piper asked

"Gideon." Chris said

"What? He's an Elder!" Leo said

"He's also going to kill you." he said

"How'd you get all of that from a fridge?"

"Clairovoyance and dad was thrown into the fridge." Chris said

"Oh." Phoebe said

"We have to kill him." Chris said

"Not yet Chris. We need to be positive he's the one who will turn Wyatt. That could have just been a demon."

"Does the power of 3 kill an Elder?" Chris asked

"No." Leo said, and Chris sighed and sat down.

"Then it wasn't him." Chris said

"Did they say the power of three will set us free?" Leo asked, and Chris nodded. "See. We could have just gone to kill an innocent man."

"I guess. I...I just want to this to be over."

"Do you want to go back to the future?" Paige asked

"Kind of. I want Dominic to meet his father sometime soon." Chris said, looking at his baby boy, who had a stuffed bear in his hands. Chris's bear. Chris named his Walter, and he was peacefully asleep, his tiny fingers clutching the bear. Chris smiled sadly at him.

"He's so cute." Phoebe said, looking at her great nephew(I think that's right).

"Yeah." Chris agreed, yet he'd always be cute to Chris, along with Ridge.

"Okay. I think Paige, Leo and I need to go on a little demon spree. Find out which demon is going to be acting like Gideon."

"I wanna come." Piper said

"No Piper. You're staying here." Leo said

"I can go."

"Do you want to kill Chris, Ridge, and Dominic?" Leo asked

"No. I'm staying here." Piper said, and Paige grabbed Phoebe and they all orbed out leaving Piper, Chris and the boys.

"What now?" Chris asked

"Aren't you upset that you couldn't go?" Piper asked

"Not really. I don't feel like leaving Ridge and Dominic yet." Chris said, getting up and getting dereal stuff. He made a bowl for Ridge then himself.

"I guess so. I didn't want to leave your brother after he was born either." Piper said, then orbs appeared. It was Gideon.

"Have you seen Leo?" he asked

"He just left." Chris said, and Gideon spotted Dominic.

"Who's that?" he asked

"Oh right. He's Dominic. My son." Chris said

"I thought you only had Ridge?" he asked confused.

"He's a week old. I just had him."

"_You_ had him?" Gideon asked, and Chris smiled.

"Yep."

"Who's the father then?" he asked

"Wyatt." he answered

"Of course...isn't Wyatt in the future?" he asked

"Long story." Chris said

"Right. Tell Leo I'm looking for him." and he was about to orb out.

"Wait!" Chris shouted and Dominic didn't even move a muscle, or whine a little, he stayed asleep.

"Yes?" Gideon asked

"Stay at Magic School. Don't leave for anything. We'll explain later."

"Okay." Gideon said, before he orbed to Magic School.

"Attic. We can kinda help." Chris said, and Piper nodded, and Chris orbed them all up there. He put Ridge and Dominic in the play pen while Piper went to get Wyatt. Then she out him in the play pen and he played with his future son.

"Okay, shapeshifters." Chris said, flipping through the pages.

"What about...Andet?" Chris asked

Piper walked over and looked at the picture.

"Vanquished him a year ago." Piper said, and Chris looked again.

"Ummmm..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt was in his meeting room, doing nothing. He feels a little weird, like he has a connection with someone, but he doesn't know who! It's annoying the crap out of him, and he's not a very patient man, he tends to get violent. He knew it had to do with Chris, but still...he wasn't sure. That's it! He's going to get his son and brother. He got up and walked to his room.

This place was far to quiet for his liking. There was absoutley no noise other then his shoes hitting the ground, which he was purposouely doing, so he could hear something! He opened his door and walked to the closet, and opened a door in the closet. He grabbed the book off the stand and walked to the room in between his room and the meeting room and he walked up to the triquetra. He memorized the spell then orbed it back to it's stand and walked cast it then walked through the portal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper, Chris, Wyatt, Ridge, and Dominic were now in the living room, looking through the book. Piper complained about it being to cold in the attic, so they walked down here. They boys were still in the play pen and Chris and Piper were looking in the book. Then suddenly Ridge looked at the celing and said, "Daddy!"

"Oh crap." Chris said, "Stay there!" he ordered and him and he orbed himself and Piper to the attic.

Wyatt was casually looking around the attic when he felt his brother's presence in the room.

"It's messy in here." Wyatt said

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked, and Wyatt turned his head and locked his honey eyes with Chris's, who was trying to stay strong and not run over and hug him to death.

"I'm here for you of course." Wyatt said, turning fully around. Then Wyatt noticed their mother.

"Oh, hello mother." Wyatt said with a smile. "Are you pregnant with me or Chrissy?"

"Chris." she said, kinda cold.

"2004. Of course. Chris...where's Ridge?" Wyatt asked

"He's...somewhere." Chris said, remembering Dominic is with him.

"Do you know where?"

"Yes."

"Where is he then?" Wyatt asked, irratated.

"I need to talk to you first...alone." he added, and Piper looked at him.

"I'm staying." she declaired

"Mom. Please."

"Fine. Call me if you need me." she said, before she waddled out of the room.

"So. What do you need to talk to me about?" Wyatt asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Chris shuddered when he saw a glimpse of Leo. "Chris?"

"Right. Okay ummm...how should I say this?" Chris asked himself and he turned and walked towards the door a little. Then he turned around. "Short or long?"

"Short." Wyatt said

"Of course. Congrats! You have another son!" Chris said, and Wyatt froze.

"W-what?" he asked

"Yeah. I got pregnant again." Chris said

"When?" Wyatt asked

"When else!? Remember. I went to the future, you came in me like 5 times! Had to help with the whole baby thing right?" Chris asked

"Right." Wyatt said, then he took a deep breath. "I missed his birth." he added sadly.

"I know. I wanted to tell you or something, but..." Chris trailed off and Wyatt nodded.

"Where-...where are they?" Wyatt asked

"Downstairs." Chris said, and he walked over and grabbed his hand and pulled Wyatt down the stairs, and Wyatt let him since he was still in shock.

Chris walked into the living room and Wyatt slowly followed.

"Daddy!" Ridge screamed orbing into his arms. Wyatt wrapped his arms around him and kissed his head.

"Hey baby boy." he said in a soft voice. Wyatt is _only _nice around Ridge and Chris. And now his 2nd son. He put Ridge down and walked over to the play pen. He saw a cute little baby sleeping. He smiled and gently picked him up and held him.

"What'd you name him?" Wyatt asked softly, so he didn't wake him up.

"You can talk normal. Nothing wakes him up." Chris said with a smile as he walked over.

"His name is Dominic Wyatt Halliwell." Chris said, and Wyatt smiled.

"I like that." he said

"You should. We picked it for our second favorite." Chris said, and Wyatt smiled at him before he looked down at Dominic, who yawned and stretched his arms out and legs. Then he opened his honey eyes and looked directly into Wyatt's.

"So he's the bond." Wyatt murrmered

"Huh?" Chris asked, confused.

"I could sense him in the future, I just didn't know it was him." Wyatt said, and Dominic smiled at him and reached up and touched Wyatt's chin, well, slapped Wyatt's chin.

"Ugh!" Wyatt said with a smile as he moved his chin and Dominic gurgled at him.

"Daddy!" Ridge whined as he clinged to Wyatt's leg. He wanted daddy to hold _him_, not Dom.

Wyatt looked down at him and saw Ridge's pout.

"Ridge...give your daddy some time with Dominic okay?" Chris asked, and Ridge nodded, and let go.

"Chris...we need to leave." Wyatt said

"Not yet." Chris said

"Yes now! Because I'm not staying and I'm not leaving you, Ridge or Dominic." Wyatt said, and Dominic yawned again.

"I'm sorry Wy, but I'm not leaving."

* * *

So...what do you think? This is like my 3rd chapter for the day or somethin' like that. Guess what!? I still wanna write more! But it's 9:30 on a Sunday and I have school tomorrow, ugh! PLEASE REVIEW! 

Also, I know Wyatt might seem a little good and not at all evil. but do you really want him being mean and shit to Chris, Ridge, and Dominic? I don't.

Remember, I still have the urls for both boys! If you think I should just put them on my profile, tell me.


	7. Bad bad boy Wyatt!

I do not own Charmed

* * *

"Must you always be so stubborn?" Wyatt asked, for the hundreth time as they hid behind a rock in the underworld. 

"Yes! Now hush!" Chris hissed, and Wyatt sighed unhappily and looked around the rock and saw the demons talking.

"What now?"

"You shut that hole in your face." Chris whispered firecly. He'd like to make it back to his boys in 1 piece, and Wyatt constantly jabbing those chances were looking slim.

Wyatt just sighed again, but kept quiet.

"Now!" Chris said quietly and Wyatt flicked his wrists and froze the demons. Then Chris stood up and walked over to a table thing and Wyatt followed closely.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Wyatt asked, and Chris moved some clothes and then smiled and held up a necklace with a red ruby, white diamond, green emerald, and blue saphire on it.

"This." he said

"Can we kill them now?" Wyatt asked

"Sure." Chris said, and Wyatt conjoured an antheme then looked at Chris.

"Hid behind that rock." he ordered

"Why?"

"I don't want you getting hit, Now move it!" he snapped, and Chris sighed, yet did as Wyatt ordered. Wyatt then unfroze the demons.

"Hello." he said, coldly, and once threw an energy ball. Wyatt ducked.

"So that's how you wanna play." he hissed, 'Excalibur!" and it appeared in his hands. "Let's play." and he stabbed the female in the heart and she screamed and exploded.

"NO!" the male screamed

"Aw. Did I kill your wife?"

"Yes. So in return I'll kill your brother and son." he hissed, and Wyatt's face hardened more if possible. Then he growled and shoved the sword into the demon's stomach. The demon fell down. Wyatt crouched down and healed him then stabbed him again and did it again.

"Hurry up Wy." Chris said

"No." Wyatt snarled, and he stabbed him again only with more force, he smiled at the look of pain and the scream of pain the demon showed. "You'll be wishin' your dead by the time I'm dead with you."

"Should I leave you alone?"

"Yes. Go watch the boys." Wyatt said, and Chris orbed out.

"Where's Wyatt?" Piper asked, as she fed the boys.

"A demon threated to kill me and the boys. I think he'll be a while." Chris said, sitting down and he saw Ridge smiling then he saw the cupboard open and a plate of cookies with wrap over them float out. He smiled and shook his head, but didn't stop him. Then it landed gently on the counter and the wrap pulled back and cookie floated into his hand and he started eating it. Chris orbed one in his mouth and his mom looked at them.

"Hey! No cookies!" she said

"His fault!" Chris cried

"Chris!"

"No really it is. He used his telekenisis and ate a cookie and then I couldn't help myself." Chris said

"I have a feeling your going to be a handful." Piper said

"Eh. You'll get use to it. Just be glad I'm only 4 days old. I'm nice now." Chris said with an angelic smile.

"I'm doomed."

"Eh." Chris said with a little shrug. "Wyatt! Come on! Kill the dam-dang demon already!"

Wyatt flamed in a minute later.

"That was fun. Oh! Cookies!" Wyatt cheered, and Chris just looked at him in amazment. A minute ago he was ruthless and cruel and now he's squealing like a little girl about cookies...hmmm...he'd have to look into that.

"What?" Wyatt asked, as he kissed Ridge's head, then he rubbed his nose against Dominic's, and Dominic squealed and slapped Wyatt's head. Wyatt smiled and also kissed his head. Over the last few weeks Wyatt has become attatched to Dominic, wanting to do every little thing for him, not that Chris minds. He thinks it's cute, especially since he now gets to sleep through the night without watking up once. And when he does Wyatt tells him to go back to sleep and he'll get Dominic. Man he missed Wyatt.

"Hey bubby." Wyatt cooed Ridge.

"Daddy!" Ridge cried happily. Wyatt smiled and handed him the rest of his cookie, and Ridge happily took it and started to eat it. Piper slapped Wyatt's hand.

"No! They're eating luch." she snapped

"Oh god. Bad memories." Wyatt said, and Chris smiled. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing." Chris said and Wyatt laughed a little before he softly pressed his lips against Chris's.

"Boys...there are children in the room." Piper said

"Sorry." Chris said

"I'm not." Wyatt said, and Chris slapped his thigh lightly. Then 5 demons shimmered in. Wyatt quickly went on defense and turned into the Source. He lashed out and sent them all flying into a wall and held them there.

"Who sent you?" he asked harshly, and Dominic whimpered, but Wyatt didn't care for the first time.

"We'll never tell you wtich." the demon sneered, and Wyatt's eyes turned black and flames appeared and the demons started flipping out.

"We're sorry my liege." a demon said, and Wyatt smiled devisouly.

"Good. Now. Who sent you?"

"Raymex." the demon answered

"Go kill him." Wyatt said dropping them to the ground.

"Yes my liege." the demon said bowing and he shimmered out along with the rest, and Wyatt noticed Dominic was balwing and Ridge looked bored. Chris was bouncing Dominic, trying to get him to calm down.

"Good job Wyatt." Chris hissed, and Dominic continued to wail.

"Sorry." Wyatt said, before he took Dominic from Chris. "Shhh...it's okay baby." and Dominic quieted down a little and looked at Wyatt.

Wyatt smiled and rubbed their noses together again and despite everything Dominic giggled and moved a tiny hand to Wyatt's forhead, and scrunched up his nose. Wyatt smiled and laughed a little, and pulled back and Dominic was fine again. Wyatt kissed his cheeks, and he gurgled, and Chris smiled as he held Ridge, who was showing him a bunch of magic tricks.

"Look daddy!" Ridge cried, as he made Dominic disappear in orbs.

"Ridge Matthew Halliwell!" Wyatt screamed

"He's nappy." Ridge said

"Orb him back." Chris comanded, softly yet firmly.

"Okay. Sorry." Ridge said, and Dominic appeared back in Wyatt's arms.

"What did I say about orbing your brother?" Chris asked

"Don't."

"You wanna go play a game?" Chris asked, and Ridge smiled widely and noded. He loves time with just his daddy.

"Okay. Come on." he said, standing up and carrying him into the living room. He looked through games and pulled out candy land with a smile. He put it down and set it up. Ridge won. Chris let him. Everytime he got a card where he would beat him he would orb a card that would make him farther behind. He really didn't want to beat his 4 year old, that'd just be mean. Then he got a memory.

_"Okay little man. You need a double blue to win. Go ahead." Victor Bennett said to 3 year old Wyatt._

_Wyatt took one off the stack and baby Chris could tell that it wasn't the right card. He blinked and orbed the right card._

_"Hey! That's cheating!"_

_"It wasn't me." Wyatt saiid quietly with a smile. "It was Chris."_

_"Chris? But Chris doesn't have any powers." Victor said_

_"Yes he does." Wyatt said, and Victor looked at Chris, who squealed. (A/N: I know it's not exactly the lines but who cares? I don't.)_

"Daddy?" he snapped back into reality and looked at his son.

"Yea buddy?"

"Can we play fireman?" Ridge asked

"Sure." Chris said picking him up. "Or...tickle!" he screamed and Ridge squealed and started laughing as Chris started tickling him. Chris layed him on the couch and continued to "tourture" him, and then Wyatt walked out and started to help.

"St-stop!" Ridge cried, as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Think we should stop?" Wyatt asked with a smile.

"Nah." Chris said, as he kissed Ridge's cheek and ticked under his chin and Ridge flipped out and his back arched and he tried to get away from Chris. Chris knows Ridge is _very _ticklish under his chin.

"Oh. Is that a ticklish spot?" Wyatt asked

"Left side." Chris said, and Ridge started to shake his head, but Wyatt's hands attacked his sides, and Ridge screamed and laughed.

"What are you 2 doing to him!?" Piper screamed from the ktichen.

"Tourture!" Chris screamed with a smile, and then Piper walked out with Dominic in her arms, and Dominic orbed over to his brother and reached out and tickled his nose. Wyatt and Chris laughed.

"No Dommy!" he screamed with a smile as he tickled his little brother's tummy and Dominic squealed and slapped his hands and Ridge smiled. Wyatt and Chris then stopped tickling him, before he would pee his pants.

"I think we're doing a pretty good job." Wyatt murrmered

"Yeah." Chris agreed

"Think mom can watch the boys for a while?"

"You are a very naughty boy." Chris said with a smile.

"Yeah...so?" Wyatt asked, as he moved behind him and his hands trailed down to Chris's thighs, and he rubbed them a little.

"Mom. Can you watch the boys?" Chris asked, and Piper saw her sons.

"Sure." she laughed and Wyatt flamed them out and into the bedroom. He orbed their clothes off and gently layed Chris on the bed, before he climbed on him and started to kiss his neck and collar bone, before he sucked on Chris's jawbone, which had Chris moaning in pleasure.

"Wy..." he moaned and Wyatt orbed lube to himself and rubbed it on his rock hard cock. Then he positioned himself, and Chris wrapped his leg's around Wyatt's.

"Do it." Chris whispered, and Wyatt thrust into him and Chris moaned loudly in pleasure, and his grip tightened. Then Wyatt started to move slowly, but soon he was moving as fast as he could ramming his swollen sex into Chris's tight hole.

"I love you baby." Wyatt moaned into Chris's ear, and Chris just moaned when Wyatt hit his prostate again.

They continued for about 30 more minutes then Chris came screaming, "Wyatt!" and Wyatt couldn't hold it any longer and he came deep inside Chris. He collapsed on top of him and then a minute later he rolled off of him and pulled Chris to him.

"I love you." Wyatt said once more.

"I...I love you too." Chris whispered, against Wyatt's washboard chest. He slowly felt sleep wash over him, and Wyatt drifted off not long after.

* * *

So this is what you get at 10:30 at night. I'm going to bed now! Night! Should I even bother saying please review? Doesn't work does it? I didn't think so... 

Still have pictures always will, blah, blah, blah as if you read this.

Once more I'm tired so I might seem a little mean. Sorry. I'm going to stop typing now and post it already.


End file.
